


A stunt gone wrong

by xcute_psychox



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox
Summary: Octavio asks his boyfriend to help him record a few new stunts. But not everything goes according to plan.Written for the Miroctane Anniversary Event!Day 2 - Gauntlet
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A stunt gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the event under #MiroctaneAnniversary for more amazing stuff!

The Gauntlet had always been Elliott's least favourite place to land at ever since it's first introduction to the Games.   
He couldn't deny that it was a good landing spot for getting a few kills early into the match since a lot of squads tended to land there but more often than not, Elliott ended up with inferior gear and weapons, if he even found any at all, making him an easy target.  
It was weird to see this place devoid of any gunshots and people now..except for him and his boyfriend Octavio. The runner had begged his partner to join him on one of their rare days off, apparently having come up with new stunt ideas involving his Gauntlet, something Elliott knew Octavio was still proud of even after all this time it had already been there.  
So, here he was, in the arena on a sunny day, watching the daredevil switch out his casual clothes for the gear that he usually wore in matches and adjusting the GoPro on his vest while Elliott was half-heartedly listening to the younger male's explanations of what exactly he was planning to do.

"Uh huh babe..but do you really think that's a good idea? I don't know..I mean..it doesn't sound very safe to me..", the trickster spoke up after Octavio had finished talking, a worried undertone in his voice.  
"Sí, no problemo! I got this, mi amor! I'm a professional at doing stunts after all!", the other male replied and though Elliott couldn't see Octavio's facial expressions, he knew that the runner was probably smiling from ear to ear under his mask. "Just make sure you're capturing my good side, alright?", Octavio continued, pointing his finger towards the small but still high-tech looking camera Elliott was holding in his right hand.  
Right..the trickster had promised his partner to help him with recording all of the planned stunts even though he wasn't very good with technology other than his hologear and everything revolving around it, of course.  
With a quiet sigh the brunette decided to boot up the camera and take one last look at Octavio who was currently doing a few jumping jacks and stretches and-

"W-wait a second..you're not gonna wear your jumpkit?"  
Elliott had not noticed the lack of one on his partner's lower back up until now and doing so made him worry even more.  
"Duh, course not! Makes the stunt way too easy and takes away the thrill!", the daredevil said and though his eyes were obscured by his goggles, Elliott could clearly imagine how Octavio was rolling them at him.  
"You're worrying too much, cariño! Relax, okey dokey?", the runner reassured him, coming a few steps closer to take Elliott's free hand into his, lightly squeezing and running his thumb over the back of it.  
"Remember the whole thing about me being a professional? I mean it. Nothing bad's gonna happen and you'll be able to watch some sick stunts up close, sí?"  
And being the good boyfriend Elliott was, he totally believed in what his partner had just told him.

It had went well at first.

Elliott was surprised how elegantly the daredevil managed to soar through the air with the help of the Gauntlet's jump pads, striking a couple of poses while doing so and flirting with the camera as much as he could. The trickster had even forgotten about his initial worries, being so fascinated and impressed with what Octavio was doing that everything else was fading into the background when it had suddenly happened..

The daredevil had just announced his final stunt for the day, a jump through the ring of fire in the middle of the Gauntlet, nothing too special but still a nice finish for his stunt session.  
Elliott had readied the camera one last time, capturing the backflip the runner did high up in the air and waiting for him to stick the landing but letting out a loud shout instead when Octavio barely missed one of the jump pads and crashed on to the hard wooden track.

"Octavio!", Elliott called out to his partner while putting the camera away and hastily running towards the other's position, not receiving any answer at all.  
The trickster felt sick to his stomach, kneeling down beside the younger male once he reached him and inspecting the damage done to his body.  
One of Octavio's legs had clearly seen better days and almost looked like it would come off the moment you touched it.  
His left arm was in a weird position as well and even though Elliott was obviously no doctor, he could tell that it was most likely broken.  
"Tavi..come on..answer me..", the brunette begged in a panicked voice, lifting Octavio up into his lap, always being mindful of the runner's injuries and stripping him of his facial gear.

  
The runner's eyes were fully closed and his mouth was slightly agape, drawing in steady breaths. Elliott carefully leaned down towards him, pressing a gentle kiss on to his forehead and receiving a quiet groan from the daredevil in return. He immediatly drew his face back, raising his left hand to stroke over Octavio's cheek, the other male's eyes slowly fluttering open.  
"Hey baby..welcome back..take it easy for me, okay? You..you just had an accident..", Elliott whispered quietly, holding Octavio's arm in what he hoped was a comfortable position while the runner's eyes rapidly kept blinking against the sudden light, another groan fighting it's way out of his mouth.  
"Did you..did you get..that sick backflip..on camera..?", were the first words Octavio managed to say with his lips curled up into a bright smile, despite the condition he was currently in.

"C-come again?!", the trickster replied, confusion written all over his face.   
"You just hurt yourself, lost consciousness for a few moments and the first thing you care about is if I got all that on camera?? You're unbelievable, Octavio!", Elliott continued, the other man letting out a quiet laugh at his words.  
"Chill out amor, you're almost sounding like Che! Who's..probably gonna kick my ass for getting hurt again..", the daredevil suddenly seemed to realize. "Ehh, whatever. I've got enough good footage for a new vid, pretty sure!", Octavio carried on, trying to change into a sitting position but quickly leaning back again and looking pretty dizzy.  
"Mierda..must have really hit my head, huh? And not gonna lie..my arm has felt way better before as well..", the runner spoke in a much more exhausted sounding voice now, Elliott already reaching out for the phone that was located in the back pocket of his jeans, getting ready to tell the pilot that had flown them into the arena to come back and pick them up.

"Don't worry..pilot's gonna be on his way soon. You're going to be alright, darling..", Elliott said in a low voice but Octavio had closed his eyes yet again, the steady rise and fall of his chest signalling the trickster that he was probably just taking a nap.  
With a sigh Elliott decided to finally get up, pressing the sleeping male closer against himself without putting too much pressure on his injured arm and walking over to the bag where they had left Octavio's casual clothing in, taking a seat on the ground next to and dumping the goggles and mask into it.  
Elliott knew that his partner would recover quite quickly, he always did after all, so there was only one thing to truly fear: the ass whopping from Ajay which Octavio had already mentioned.

Unless the trickster came up with a good enough excuse, his brain already starting to think about all the possible ones he could use and that sounded the most believable which made him completely oblivious to the fact that Octavio's eyes had snapped back open.  
Reaching out for the sleeve of Elliott's leather jacket with his uninjured hand to lightly tug on it, the brunette's attention was back on the daredevil in an instant.  
"What's wrong, baby? Anything I can do for you?", Elliott asked, a worried tone returning to his voice.  
"No, gracias, I'm fine. But do you wanna know more about the next stunt I have already planned?", the younger male replied, finishing his sentence with a big and excited smile on his face.

That little piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! ♡


End file.
